Russian Korea (22nd Century and On)
The Korean Autonomous Oblast (Russian: Корейская автономная область, Korean: 조선 민주주의 인민 공화국) also known as Russian Korea is a federal subject of Russia in the Russian Far East, bordering the U.S. State of Korea to the south and the Chinese Korean Autonomous Region to the west. The Korean Autonomous Oblast was formed out of the Russian-held portion of the former North Korea after the Allied invasion of North Korea. It is currently one of two of Russia's autonomous oblasts, the other being the Jewish Autonomous Oblast. Korean and Russian are the official languages. Russian Korea is also one of the most important strategic areas for the Russia and Manchuria's navies, and provides the Russian Navy with a fairly warm maritime region and the Manchurian Navy with port to dock and refuel its ships. The Port of Chongjin is one of Russia most important modern ports and is Manchuria's most important. History The area that now comprises of Russian Korea once belonged to North Korea. It stretched from the city of Onsong to the east, Kilju to its far south and Hyesan and Paekdusan. In 2022, Kim Jung-un, as both the Leader of North Korea and Emperor of China, ordered an invasion of Russia. By this point, the North Koreans were burned out fighting the Allied forces. With the failure of the invasion, the North Koreans were pushed back. The Russians fought the North Koreans from city to city, while in the west, the Chinese were making their offensive deep into the pre-2020 borders of North Korea, whiled the Allies made their push from the south. The former North Korea was divided into a South Korean, Russian, Chinese and American-controlled zones. The Moscow Conference, also known as the Allied Council for the Future of the former North Korea, was held in which leaders from the victorious Allies as well as the natives of the Korean Peninsula decided on the fate of the former North Korea. Expecting a reunification, it did not happen. While 49% voted for a united Korean Peninsula under control of the Republic of Korea, 51% voted to live under the administration of their respective victorious occupiers. People criticized the decision as being intentionally rigged simply so the victors can pursue colonial interests. Russia and China also questioned the decision. Nationalists in South Korea soured their relations with Russia, United States and China, in many cases, their hatred of the West being just as bad or even worse than that of North Korea. Japan was also upset that they did not get a portion of the Korean Peninsula, later leading to the Japanese invasion of the Korean Peninsula. A Relinquishing Proposal was made, which was dominated by American interests, therefore Russia and China immediately rejected the proposal, stating that they would not relinquish their controlled territories until the United States did so. As a result, Russia and China increased military presence in Korea, thus, opening a new chapter in the Korean Conflict. It also gave both nations more maritime space, indicating that both nations would not be withdrawing any time sooner. The Republic of Korea exited the American sphere of influence, and entered both the Russian and Chinese spheres of influence. The Korean Autonomous Oblast was then formed in the Russian-controlled former North Korea, and was integrated as part of the Far Eastern Republic. Inhabitants of the KAO were taught Russian, while Korean remained a co-official to Russian. The Russian government allowed schools to teach in Korean. Category:Korea Category:Russia Category:22nd Century and On